inFAMOUS Second Son: Surprises
by KassieMarie
Summary: This is a prequel that takes place about three years before the events of inFAMOUS: Second Son. For full background information, please read the first two paragraphs before the story starts. If not, then feel free to start reading right away.


inFAMOUS Second Son:

Surprises

A Fanfiction

By: Kassie Kim

**Background Info**

**This prequel story takes place almost three years before the events of inFAMOUS: Second Son. Delsin is 22 years old has not yet acquired his powers and leads a normal life in the Akomish reservation. Reggie has not yet become sheriff, so he is still a cop. Delsin has not yet started his tagging publically, only small pictures on the beach where no one goes. Delsin sports his vest with the neutral bird on the back. **

**The new character is Natasha Greene. She is 21 years old, only a few months younger than Delsin. She is a native Akomish and has know Delsin and Reggie for 18 years. She has brown hair with a purple ombre coloring. She usually wears black jeans and a purple tank top. (The shade changes daily and depends on her mood. In this story, it is a light lavender color.) She has a very soft and caring voice and attitude. She supports Delsin and his dreams of being a great street artist, while he supports her and her dreams of becoming a rockstar. Her grandmother (Nana as she lovingly calls her) is Betty. **

**These are the events that happen and somewhat cause Delsin to follow his rebellious ways in a more public way, "Misdemeanor Vandalism" as Reggie would put it later on.**

"Where is he?" Natasha though. "He asked me to meet him here, so where is he?"

Natasha knew Delsin was always late to something, even if he's the one who sets it up. "He asks me to meet him on the beach close to the Longhouse and he's not even here before me like he said he would." Natasha rolled her eyes and moves a piece of her brown hair out of her face. It was a brown-purple ombre style, one Delsin thought she should get. He wanted to do the coloring, even with Natasha continuously telling him no. But he did it anyway. And, to her surprise it came out well. So well, in fact, she fell in love with the look.

Natasha pulled out her headphones. She always listens to music when she waited for Delsin, which was the majority of the time. She looks around before putting a song on, just to make sure no one was around. She would be embarrassed if anyone saw what she was about to do. Plus, if news got back to her Nana Betty, nana would be furious. Nana wants Natasha to do something practical with her life, not her dreams of being a rockstar.

"Okay, good. No ones around." She puts away her headphones, pulls out her speaker and plugs it in to her phone. "Lets rock."

Natasha plays the song and it starts to take over. She starts to sing and dance to the beat. She ends up losing herself, imagining a crowd in front of her. As the song ends, someone taps her on the shoulder. She spins around and hits the intruder square in the chest and makes him lose his balance and falls down.

"Who the hell…" Natasha starts. Then she sees who the intruder on her moment is. "Oh... Oh my gosh! Del! Are you ok?" She goes to help him up.

"Yeah." Delsin says, breathless. "Damn, Tash. Where you learn to hit like that?"

"Nana. And that self-defence class she made me go to when I was 15. Never used it, well until now. Sorry Del."

"It's fine. Shouldn't of snuck up on ya." He shakes himself off. "So, nice dance moves there Tash."

"How much did you see of that?" Natasha asks, trying to hide her embarrassment. Not even Delsin has seen her when she's lost in her rockstar world.

"All of it. You know I'm a master when it comes to hiding."

"Damn you Del!" Natasha punches Delsin's arm, angry then softens her voice. "Please, don't tell nana. She would kill me if she found out I was still practicing my dancing. You know how much she objects my 'rockstar' dream."

"My lips are sealed. Betty won't know a thing about this."

"Good," Natasha sighs. "So, why did you ask me to meet you here? And why were you late, again?"

"Well, you'll understand why I'm late in a sec. Follow me."

Delsin takes Natasha's hand and she follows behind him. They turn a corner and Delsin stops.

"Ok, close your eyes."

Natasha looks at him, questioning him. "Why?"

"Just trust me, ok?"

Natasha rolls her eyes and does as he says. Delsin takes her hands and leads her to a rock wall. He positions her right in front of it where she can see his surprise.

"Ok, so we've known each other for 18 years right?"

"Yeah," Natasha said, keeping her eyes closed. "We met at your 4th birthday party. You were scared of me." She laughs as she remembers their first meeting. "You thought I had cooties and was going to make you sick and die from them."

"Haha, yeah." Delsin sighed. "Let's not speak about that," his voice cracked as he said that.

"Haha, your voice cracked."

"Shut up!" He clears his voice, trying to regain his 'manly' composure. "So, it's been 18 years to the day and I wanted to do something special. Just for you."

Delsin leans in close to Natasha's left ear. "Open your eyes."

Natasha opens them and her mouth drops. In front of her is a painting on the rock wall. It's two ravens in mid flight with a sunset behind them. One black, the other brown with purple spots.

"It's…" Natasha starts. "It's amazing! How long did it take you to do this?"

"About a week to sketch it out, a couple days to make the outlines and a few days to spray it on. You know what it is right?"

"Yes. Two ravens, one black and the other brown. The brown one has purple spots, symbolizing it as me because of my hair. The black one is you. And they are flying off into the sunset together."

"Exactly. I wanted something that only we could truly appreciate. Do you like it?"

"I love it! I just wish.."

Delsin pulls a box from behind him.

"You didn't."

"But I did."

Natasha takes the box from his hands and opens it. Inside is a vest, just like Delsin's with a purple raven on the back. Natasha looks at Delsin with the biggest smile.

"Del, I…. I don't know what to say."

Delsin takes Natasha's free hand and looks into her eyes.

"Just say 'thank you'. That's all I would want from you."

Natasha hugs Delsin.

"Thank you." She whispers into his ear.

Natasha lets go and puts the vest on. She does a 360 spin, so Delsin could see how it looked.

"So? How do I look?" She asked.

Delsin smiles. "Amazing, as usual."

Natasha smiles back. She's about to take his hand when her phone rings.

"Damn." She looks at her phone. It was Betty. She sighs. "It's nana. I gotta take this or she'll have my head, and my ass."

Natasha answers it before it can get to a third ring.

"Hello?... Hey nana…. No, I'm with Delsin. We're on the beach… Uh I guess we're kinda close to the Longhouse…...Oh. Ok….. Yeah…. Ok, I'll bring him too….. ok….. bye nana….. love ya too."

"What's Betty want?"

"She wants me to pick something up at the Longhouse. Apparently it can't wait and it's too heavy for me to carry alone. Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not. Then we can come back here, spend time together and watch the sunset."

"Sure thing, Del. Well, let's go. To the Longhouse!"

* * *

Natasha and Delsin reach the Longhouse. Delsin reaches for the handle when Natasha stops him.

"Ummm, let me go in first. They are expecting me after all. Just give me a sec."

Natasha opens the door and goes inside quickly. A moment later she reappears.

"So, remember you said that today was our 18th anniversary of first meeting?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I kinda have a surprise for you, too. So now it's time for you to close your eyes."

"Okay." Delsin closes his eyes.

"Wait. I know you. You won't keep them closed."

"Tash! Really?" Delsin opens his eyes and stares at her.

"See? You opened them! Here. This'll work." She reaches over Delsin's head and pulls his beanie over his eyes. "There. Can you see anything?"

"No! You pulled my damn beanie over my eyes, so obviously I can't."

"Good. Now give me your hand."

Natasha takes Delsin's hand and leads him inside. The lights of the Longhouse were off, so she had to position him just a few steps in front of the door. She walks over to the wall and turns her back to it with her hands behind her.

"Ok. Del, you can open your eyes now."

As he pulls the beanie up, Natasha turns the lights on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DELSIN!" The whole room bursts out.

"What the hell?" Delsin turns to Natasha, who has rejoined him at his side. "Tash, did you do this? Is the whole reservation here?"  
"Practically! We met at your 4th birthday party, so why not to celebrate your 22nd birthday than with a party?"

"Tash. You're the best." Delsin grabs Natasha and gives her the biggest hug he could without hurting her.

"Haha, well Del, this is for you." Delsin lets go as Natasha says this. He looks at her and smiles. She smiles right back. "Well, go on! The whole reservation's here to wish you a happy birthday. Go, mingle. This is your day."

Delsin gives Natasha a kiss on the head and goes off to thank the reservation. Natasha goes to a table near the refreshments and sits down. She watches Delsin as he enjoys the party she threw for him. She smiles to herself when she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey there Nat."

She turns to her right and sees Delsin's brother, Reggie, standing on the other side of the table.

"Hey Reg."

"Can I sit?"

"Sure."

"Great party you put together. And nice vest. Delsin thought you would look good in it. He designed it especially for you, ya know."

"He did?" Natasha looks at the vest Delsin gave her just moments before on the beach. She smiles. "You know, it doesn't surprise me. Del knows me well."

"You bet he does!" Natasha looks up to see her nana Betty standing right in front of her. Betty takes the last seat between Natasha and Reggie. "Natasha, you and Delsin have known each other for years! When are you finally going to start giving me great-grandchildren? No offence, Reggie. I'm sure you'll find someone like Delsin has."

"NANA! Really? Del and I haven't even dated yet. And I don't even think he wants to date me. We've been friends for so long, I'm afraid that he's comfortable with where we're at. Plus, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Betty and Reggie look at Natasha like she's stupid then look at each other and back at Natasha. Reggie speaks first.

"Look, Nat. Get this through your head, ok. Delsin DOES like you. Why else would he design a vest just for you? And that painting he did? He spend weeks on it! If he's not into you, then why would he do ALL of that for you?"

Reggie had a point. Natasha sighed. Did Delsin truly have feelings for her like she did for him? Just as she thought that, Delsin walked over to the table.

"Hey Betty, hey Reg." Delsin looked at Natasha and smiled. "Hey, do... Do you wanna dance?" Just as he asked Natasha, her favorite song started to play.

"Del. Did you pick this?"

"Yeah. I know you Tash. Your likes and dislikes. Especially when it comes to music."

Delsin extends his hand. Natasha looks at him for a moment the decides to take it. Delsin leads her to the dance floor. She puts her hands around his neck and he around her waist. They sway to the music for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence when Delsin's breaks the silence.

"Today's been good, hasn't it."

"Yeah, it has."

"You know what would make it even better?"

"What?"

Delsin looks away from her for a second, trying to gain the courage to tell Natasha what he wanted to on the beach when they would watch the sunset that night. That was his plan, at first. But now, he had to tell her. The moment was just too perfect. She was finally in his arms, and it just felt right. He looks back at Natasha and smiles.

"You. We've know each other forever it seems like. And I don't want that to end. Tash, I've liked you for a long time, but I've always been scared that if I told you, that you would reject me and it would ruin our friendship. I didn't want to risk it. But, I have to take a chance." Delsin pauses before continuing. "So, I guess what I'm trying to ask you is... Natasha... Will you…. be my girlfriend?"

Natasha looked away as she tries to hide her face as she starts to blush. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He felt the same way. She looked back at Delsin.

"Del, I..."

Before she could finish, the power goes out. It's pitch black and only the few candles Betty had put out gave out any light to help the partygoers see. Delsin grabs a hold of Natasha. He didn't want to risk someone grabbing her and decides to keeps her close.

"Nana!" Natasha yelled out. "What happened?"

"Powers out!" Betty responded. "I'll go check the power box out back!"

"Reggie," Delsin shouted, "go with Betty."

"Got it!"

Reggie runs after Betty. Delsin looks at Natasha.

"So, what were you going to say?"

"Ummm..." Natasha thought for a minute. Then something hit her. "THE CAKE!"

"Ummmm... What?"

"Your birthday cake! It's an ice cream cake. And if the powers out, then it's gonna melt! I gotta go get it!"

Natasha gets out of Delsin's arms, even though she wanted to stay there all night; and all of eternity; and ran to the back. She had to get the cake. It was something she made especially for him and worked hard to get right.

Natasha gets to the freezer and opens the door to find a stranger in there.

"Umm... Excuse me?"

* * *

Betty and Reggie get back inside. The powers has come back on, but Natasha's not back from the freezer yet. Betty looks at Delsin.

"Where's Natasha?"

"Umm... She went to go get my cake."

Just then they heard a scream. It was Natasha. Delsin ran to the freezer, leaving Reggie and Betty behind.

"Natasha!" Delsin screams. He reaches the freezer and bursts in. Natasha is standing in the middle, drenched.

"Del." she says, almost in shock to see him. She looks at her hands and shakes the water off them. "Well, I know why the power went out. There was a conduit." She looks around, making sure no one else was around, and then looks at Delsin. "Remember that time we talked about what power we would want if we were conduits?"

"Yeah. You said that you would want water."

"I take it back. I never want to be a conduit." Natasha's face falls into her hands and she starts to tremble.

"Tash." Delsin wraps her in his arms. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"He had water. And he used it against me. He was able to control the water in my body and..." Natasha trails off. She starts to tremble even more.

Delsin starts to lead her out when she speaks up.

"Wait. I guess we should get your cake while we're here." She goes to the shelf where the cake was kept and opened the cake box.

"What!? Are you serious!?"

Delsin comes behind her and sees that the cake inside was half eaten and crushed.

"Tash, I'm sorry."

"And I hand made this for you, Del. Making an ice cream cake is not easy ya know."

Delsin takes her hands and leases her out of the freezer without the cake. They return to the front of the Longhouse when Reggie burst through the front door, breathless.

"Delsin, DUPs are here. They want everyone out of here. They say they are looking for a conduit."

Delsin and Natasha follow Reggie outside to waiting D.U.P. Agents.

"Miss Greene." A man with a long black trench coat approaches Delsin and Natasha. "My name is Robert Frost. I heard you encountered an escaped Bio-Terrorist. Are you hurt?"

"No," Natasha says weakly.

"Good."

"Sir!"

Frost turns around to the D.U.P agent. "What is it?"

"The Bio-Terrorist reading has jumped dramatically. Almost the through the roof."

"Ah. I see. Thank you." He turns to Natasha. "Miss Greene, do you know what we at the D.U.P do to suspected Bio-Terrorists?"

"No, sir."

"We take them to a special island, close to Seattle. And they remain there for quite some time."

"Okay. Is that where that guys gonna go?"

"Yes. And I'm afraid you as well."

Natasha looks at Frost, confused. "Umm. Excuse me? I'm not a conduit."

Frost holds up what looks like a reading device that the other DUP's had. "These reading say otherwise. In fact they say you are an extremely dangerous one. One that must not live."

Just like that, one DUP agent shoots Natasha. The bullet tears through her chest, splattering blood on Delsin's vest. The agent fires one one time and Natasha falls back. Delsin grabs her as she falls. Frost and the DUP agents get into their vehicles and drive off.

Delsin tries to stop the bleeding, but Natasha's wounds are too severe. She'll be dead any moment.

"Tash. Tash, stay with me please. Please, Tash! I can't lose you!"

"Del." Natasha speaks slowly and is breathing heavily. "Don't worry. You'll... You'll always... Have me." Natasha takes one last breath and closes her eyes.

Delsin pulls Natasha's body closest to him and starts to rock back and forth, trying to keep the tears away. "No. Tash, no. Please..." Delsin can't finish his sentence. He starts to sob. Reggie goes to comfort Delsin, but he swats Reggie's hand away.

He picks up Natasha's lifeless body and takes her inside the Longhouse. Reggie follows behind him. Delsin goes to Betty, whose cleared a long table off for Natasha's body. Delsin puts her body on the table and backs away. Betty starts weeping over Natasha as Delsin collapses in the corner. He hides his face and weeps softly. Reggie stands by Betty, comforting her.

After a few minutes, Delsin stands up leaves the Longhouse. He goes to the spot where the two of the were alone for the last time. The beach. Delsin sits in front of the painting he did for Natasha and watches the sunset alone for the first time.


End file.
